


Keith Gets Wreckt -- a love story

by Saasan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Set in canon, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, but obviously not actually, sorry for typos I swear I proofread, unless DreamWorks is hella subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saasan/pseuds/Saasan
Summary: Keith's been gone for far too long, so when he finally gets home, his boyfriends have a surprise for him--and remind him just how much he missed them.





	Keith Gets Wreckt -- a love story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilovelocust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/gifts).



> Prompt winner story! Behold: Sheitor and private humiliation kink. Hope I did it justice!

It had been almost a month since Keith had last seen Lotor and Shiro—back-to-back Blades missions really took up his time—so who could blame him for being a little eager? It certainly amused his boyfriends.

 

“Look at him go. A few days without a dick in his mouth and now he's starving,” Lotor smirked. He had his hand in Keith's hair, admiring the view of the lithe man's lips stretched around his cock.

 

Keith moaned and sucked harder. He had missed this—missed that warm, heavy length pressing into the back of his throat and the sharp tug of Lotor's hand, denying him the ability to swallow him down entirely. It was infuriating and exhilarating at the same time. From behind him, a deep voice laughed.

 

“You should see how he twitches back here every time you tease him like that,” Shiro chuckled. He had one lazy finger slicking lube across Keith's hole, calm and unhurried.

 

(Keith would deal with him later.)

 

Keith made a noise of protest when Lotor tugged him a little harder. He licked hungrily along Lotor's length, trying to coax him into letting Keith suck properly. Lotor laughed.

 

“Are you that hungry for cock? Just making sure you don't chock yourself, darling. I'll be fucking you all night. No need to get so greedy,” Lotor grinned.

 

Keith huffed through his nose. It wasn't fair. These two had been fucking each other regularly while he was gone. The least they could do now that he was back was let him take what he wanted.   He grazed his teeth lightly across Lotor's head on his next thrust in and the man groaned. Keith knew how to play dirty.

 

“Sounds like you're losing to him,” Shiro said. “Shall I help out?” He slid the tip of his finger into Keith, making him mewl.

 

“He sounds good making that noise, Shiro. Be a sweetheart and make him sing for me,” Lotor said, beginning to thrust in earnest.

 

Finally.

 

Keith moaned happily, the dual sensations of Lotor pushing deeper while Shiro began at last to stretch him took the first edge off his desire.   Lotor was breathing hard and fast. Keith loved when he got close. His stately facade fell away to reveal the animal beneath, a man who craved to take and be taken.

 

“There it is. Take me down,” Lotor growled, his hips pistoning fast. Moments later he yanked Keith off him and came, spilling on his face.

 

“Really? Wouldn't even let me swallow?” Keith pouted.

 

“It looks good on you,” Lotor smirked, using his thumb to wipe up a white streak from Keith's cheek. Keith sucked it clean.

 

“Looks like he’s still hungry,” Lotor mused. He wiped across Keith’s face again but this time he cleaned his own finger. Keith whimpered.

 

“You let him get you too fast,” Shiro chided. “I’ll take care of him—you work back here. He’s hungry here, too.”

 

“Greedy boy,” Lotor said, shaking his head. He picked Keith up, lifting him easily, and turned him around.

 

Once again on his hands and knees, this time faced with Shiro’s cock, Keith eagerly opened his mouth to swallow it down as the Black Paladin pressed the tip to his lips. Where Lotor was a delightful but painful tease, Shiro would fuck him hard from the start—if he had begged enough, and apparently Keith had because there was only a moment to let Keith adjustment himself before Shiro grabbed into his hair and pressed himself to the hilt.

 

“Look at you. Taking my cock like a slut,” Shiro said, his comment somewhere between praise and derision.

 

It had taken Keith months to train Shiro to talk dirty—the man was a sweetheart through and through—but it had been worth it. Once Keith had _finally_ convinced Shiro that this was what he wanted, craved, and needed, he’d picked it up easily. Not surprisingly, Lotor had taken to it from the start without question.

 

“I’ve had whores tighter than you,” he said, scissoring his fingers meaningfully.

 

Keith moaned, his eyes watering from the effort of breathing through his nose as Shiro’s cock slid down the back of his throat. His lungs were screaming for more air but he’d rather be choked than give up his prize—he’d missed this far too much and he needed more _now_. He dug his nails into Shiro’s back, urging him to stay buried deep as his throat was fucked raw.

 

And then Lotor curled his fingers as he pulled out, brushing against that perfect spot that his long fingers reached with ease. Keith wailed, drooling around his boyfriend’s cock as his vision began to blur.

 

“Be careful he doesn’t bite you,” Lotor chuckled. “He’s not going to last.” He reached under Keith, barely brushed his cock.

 

(See what he meant about Lotor teasing?)

 

“You’re not done till I say you’re done,” Shiro said gruffly, yanking on Keith’s hair so he’d look up and make eye contact. “Understand?” Unable to nod, Keith could only blink up at him and Shiro turned his attention to Lotor. “Hold his cock until I come down his throat.”

 

Lotor’s hand tightened almost painfully around his base and Keith braced himself as well as he could as Shiro sped up, thrusting and cursing, pressing against Keith even as Lotor kept up the work of his fingers, the force from Shiro’s pumping hips pushing him all the deeper.

 

Shiro came with a cry, bending forward and crushing Keith’s head to him until he pulled away, his spend readily swallowed. Lotor took pity and loosened his hold, pumping Keith until sagged forward and came with a hoarse cry.   Shiro caught him as he went limp, the force of his orgasm leaving him weak.

 

Lotor tsked. “You’ll spoil him, riding him that hard.”

 

Shiro soothed Keith with gentle circles on his back. “Don’t tell me you’ll be satisfied with just this much—I thought you missed us,” he said, picking Keith up by his arms and positioning him over Lotor’s hard and waiting cock. He held him there, silently demanding Keith to ask for what he wanted.

 

“More,” Keith whimpered.

 

“Good boy,” Shiro smiled, lowering him slowly.

 

Lotor helped to guide him down, keeping his cock steady with one hand and directing him to lean back and rest on the half-Galra’s broad chest. The breach was amazing. It was always amazing. Despite being used to Shiro’s impressive cock, Keith hadn’t been able to take Lotor the first time they’d been together. He’d ended up crying from pure frustration and his boyfriends had been so concerned (despite his explanation it was not from pain) that the mood had been thoroughly ruined. Their next attempt went better—Shiro had gone first. And now? Well, some might have shamed him for being an easy hole, but he only felt satisfaction and accomplishment when he slid down, his boyfriend’s cock taken deep and perfect. Besides, the joke would be on them—shaming just happened to be his kink.

 

“Fuck, look at him. Mouth as red as a whore’s, moaning from a giant cock. You live for this, don’t you?” Shiro asked. He settled in front of them, biting at Keith’s ear before pinching and twisting one nipple.

 

Keith cried out and arched his back, writhing and clenching.

 

“Easy does it—he’s a sensitive bitch and he’s got more to take,” Lotor chided.

 

Wait.

 

Wait wait wait. Did that mean…? Were they going to…?

 

“Fine. You play with him while I work down here,” Shiro said. He slid a hand under Keith and pressed at his stretched hole.

 

 _Fuck_ yes. They were finally, _finally_ going to give him what he’d begged for. Even if it was just an extra finger, he’d take it and be grateful.

 

Lotor kept him distracted, biting at his neck and whispering filthy things in his ear as Shiro set to work, applying lube frequently and easing in first one then two fingers. Keith had never been so full and he groaned, shifting his hips to get more of that wonderful feeling. Lotor dug his fingers hard in Keith’s hips, making him yelp in surprise.

 

“No spoiling your appetite. I’ll tell you when you can move. If you want your treats, do as I saw,” he growled.

 

A shiver ran down his spine and Keith nodded.

 

“Good boy, doing as he’s told, just like a whore should,” Lotor smirked. He pressed one kiss to Keith’s hair and then resumed his work on Keith’s neck. “We’ve had to make do without you. You’ve kept us waiting and we’ll be taking what we what want.”

 

Keith bit his lip and groaned. Shiro was working in a third finger and Keith was starting to sweat. He wanted it. He wanted all of it so badly and he hoped they’d use him the way he been for dying them to.

 

“It’s so good,” he whispered.

 

He knew Lotor was affected, too, even if the man kept his voice steady and his movements firm, because he could feel his breath quicken as he puffed warm air on his neck. Meanwhile, Shiro’s eyes were hungry in front of him, watching his fingers disappear and licking his lips.

 

“Fuck, baby, look at you,” he said, his voice husky and wanting. He glanced up to Lotor. “I think he’s going to do it.”

 

Keith felt rather than saw Lotor nod and he grinned to himself. Lotor’s facade was getting weaker again. Perfect. He loved it when his boyfriends fucked him till they wore themselves out. He loved being their toy, their plaything—so long as it was _him_ they used, he didn’t care what it was for, he loved it all. Nothing compared to the feeling of satisfying their needs. He knew they rode him as hard as they did for his sake sometimes and not their own, but he didn’t mind be spoiled every now and again.

 

(And right now they were definitely spoiling him.)

 

Lotor was groaning now, too, as Shiro’s fourth finger disappeared, inevitably massaging Lotor as he worked Keith more open still. Shiro was back to full hardness, his cock erect and leaking again already.

 

“You’ll need to decide soon if you’re coming in too,” Lotor grunted. “I can only hold back so long when you make him whine like that. This boy needs a good dicking.”

 

“How’re you holding up, Keith?” Shiro asked. Keith appreciated him checking in, truly, but he was a bit past words at this point. He gave a feebly thumbs up and Shiro chuckled. “Alright then, let’s see what he can take.”

 

“He’s a good pet,” Lotor murmured. “We shouldn’t have underestimated him.”

 

Fuck yeah you shouldn’t have! Is what Keith would have said if he wasn’t too busy gasping from Shiro withdrawing his fingers.

 

Shiro scooted forward and helped Lotor lift Keith up (prompting a loud whine) so he could put his legs over Lotor’s and then have Keith settle on both their laps, facing Shiro. Once in position, Shiro took his cock in hand and began to press in.

 

It hurt (a little bit).

 

It also ascended him into the seventh sphere of heaven.

 

(And that was just the tip.)

 

The rest of the way was agony—not because it hurt but because they _wouldn’t let him move_ , which was easily the cruelest thing anyone had ever done to him. He was definitely going to chew them out about it.

 

(Right after the waves of nirvana let up.)

 

“He went a bit soft from that—help him out?” Shiro panted.

 

Lotor wrapped his hand around him and had Keith tugged back to hardness in no time. Keith moaned softly at Lotor’s deft touches.

 

“It seems he likes it,” Lotor murmured. He was watching over Keith’s shoulder. “If it feels good, he should do the work. Whores aren’t used for their own pleasure. If you want our cum in you, you’ll have to make it happen yourself.”

 

Fuck yes. They were _finally_ going to let him move.

 

It was only by clutching Shiro’s shoulders that Keith could steady himself enough to lift up. Voice already wrecked from Shiro’s pleasant torture, his cries were hoarse and pitiful as he rose and sank, the stretch and glide absolute perfection.

 

“Tight on me,” he gasped. “Tight, Lotor, or I won’t last.”

 

“You like it then?” Lotor said, immediately gripping Keith’s base in a vicelike hold.

 

“So good,” Keith choked out. “M-more.”

 

“Never seen such a slut for cock,” Shiro said. His hands were buried in Keith’s sides, nails pressing indents that were sure to be bruises later. He cursed as Keith lifted slowly again and sank fast.

 

Keith grinned in triumph when he heard Lotor suck in his breath. He had them both where he wanted them.

 

It was slow going and his rhythm was far from steady, but Keith had both men gasping around him and the dirty talk had switched flavors and damn if that wasn’t satisfying.

 

“Fuck baby that’s so good,” Shiro moaned. “Oh god Lotor you feel so good rubbing on me fuck fuck.” Lotor groaned and pushed back, no longer able to merely sit and take it, and Shiro threaded his hands through silver hair and yanked the man forward, kissing him hard.

 

In response, Lotor rose up and pushed them both forward, Keith now caught on Shiro’s chest as the Black Paladin landed on his back. “Hold him for me,” Lotor growled, gripping Shiro’s shoulders and thrusting hard.

 

Keith saw stars. The dual moans and cries around him filled him with as much as heat as Lotor’s brutal pace, crashing into him and forcing Shiro’s cock to press across his prostate with every thrust. He bit into Shiro’s shoulder as he came, coating him in white and crying from the pleasure-pain of his cock sliding between them with each urgent drive of Lotor’s hips.

 

“Please,” Keith begged, but if it was for more or less he couldn’t have said. Either way, more is what he got.

 

“Yes take it,” Lotor gasped. “You like this? This what you think of when you’re gone? I won’t let you forgot us, little slut. No one else will be good enough for you. Fuck fuck that’s it hold out for me baby.”

 

Keith could feel when Shiro came, silent, back arched and fingers bruising. Shiro _never_ came silently. Fuck, why was that so hot? He lay panting and whimpering beneath Keith, and Keith kissed an apology along his jaw for making him wait, but Keith needed Lotor to finish in him and the squelching sounds Shiro’s cum made as Lotor continued to ride only fueled his flaming want.

 

“Oh gods yes keep taking it please just like that,” Lotor cried. “Please just a little more for me gods fuck fuck fuck—“ Lotor finished with a wordless shout, garbling praise as he rode out his high with slowing thrusts.

 

He pulled out gently, cursing at the sight of Keith’s abused hole leaking the mixture of the combined release. He wiped two fingers through the mess and offered them to Keith who suckled them with a blissed out hum.

 

“You wore me out, darling,” Lotor laughed breathlessly, “and I think we wrecked Shiro.”

 

Shiro chuckled a little and attempted to help Keith sit up but thought better of it and just cuddled the smaller man in his arms while Lotor went in search of towels. Once Shiro had (regretfully) pulled out, Lotor cleaned off his lazy boyfriends, chiding them softly for not helping—fooling neither of them.

 

Somewhat restored to himself, Shiro helped Lotor move Keith to fresh sheets and they arranged themselves around him, tucking him close.

 

Thoroughly worn out and incandescently blissful, Keith smiled to himself as they murmured praise and petted his hair and sides.

 

“So perfect for us,” Shiro said. “We missed you.”

 

“I’m going to have a word with the Blades about keeping you out there so long,” Lotor sniffed. “I am not the Emperor without reason and certain things should be respected.”

 

“Like my ass?” Keith croaked with a smile.

 

“Precisely,” Lotor replied, giving said ass an affection squeeze.

 

“Too soon for that,” Keith yelped.

 

“Of course, of course. My apologizes,” Lotor said in a rush.

 

“Are you okay? Do you need anything?” Shiro asked anxiously.

 

“Just to sleep with my boyfriends, and then to not sit down for a week, so yeah. I’m perfect,” Keith said through a yawn. “Thanks. I’ve really been wanting that.”

 

“We know,” Shiro said, kissing his forehead. “We planned it out for you.”

 

“A welcome home gesture,” Lotor added.

 

Welcome home. Yes, that fit it perfectly.

 

 _Home_ , Keith thought happily, and sighed in contentment as he fell asleep in their arms.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is an ambitious boy with an eye for size. Thanks to the magic of smut and probably some superior Galra Butt Genes™, he takes two big dicks and fulfills his destiny. *wipes away proud tears*
> 
> Oddly, I don’t like OT3s because I’m a jealous/possessive person and I could never do poly relationships, but I do like threesomes and I was soooo delighted to get to do a double pen fic because I am a sinner. 
> 
> (I think if I were ever in a threesome, I’d be like EVERYONE TOUCH ME and only me. Hands off my partner. Lucky for me, my hubby is demi-sexual, so in this entirely fictional scenario, I don’t have to worry, lmao. …..y’all wanted to know all that, I’m sure.) 
> 
> Anyway, many congratulations to my prompt winner, ilovelocust, who is a talented writer that covers some of the harder kinks to satisfy needs my fluffy butt isn’t brave enough to tackle. ;) Doing the lord's work.


End file.
